Remnant of the Dawn
by ScarletAesir058
Summary: Waver Velvet only wished to prove himself and his magecraft as worthy of the institute known as the Mages Association. To that end, he was even prepared to steal his Professor's catalyst, summon a Heroic Spirit and win the 4th Holy Grail War. Then Zelretch showed up and gave him a very different catalyst, to make things more entertaining.


Pairing: Naruto/Medusa/Altera/Arcuied/Scathach/Aturia

Rating: M

Summary: Waver Velvet only wished to prove himself and his magecraft as worthy of the institute known as the Mages Association. To that end, he was even prepared to steal his Professor's catalyst, summon a Heroic Spirit and win the 4th Holy Grail War. Then Zelretch showed up and gave him a very different catalyst, to make things more entertaining.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, locations or properties of the Naruto and Typemoon franchises. Its all the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto and Kinoko Nasu. I am just the guy who writes cool fanfics.

**A/N:** So yeah, I know a bunch of you have been waiting for Sage of War, and I originally intended to crank out another chapter quickly. But I received quite a few PM's from people wandering when I am going to continue Archer of the Fifth, and I felt I needed to address that before releasing another chapter for any of my stories.

As you can see, this isn't AOTF. The reason for that is when I created that story, I didn't know all that much about the deeper Nasuverse lore and I was very reliant on my cousin for knowledge, so much so that AOTF is just as much his story as it is mine. The problem is after investing quite a bit of time learning, I decided I wanted to take things in different directions than he and I originally envisioned. A difference of opinion basically. Now, the guy is pretty much my brother so I can't avoid him even if I wanted to (We live together), and I respect him too much to just cut him out and take the story wherever I want to go. So we decided to put the story on Hiatus until we sort our shit out.

That said, I really really wanted to write some Naruto/Fate stuff. So I created two new stories that are solely mine, so don't worry this wont happen again, and this is one of them. I won't be uploading the other story, What Zelretch does for Fun until after I finish all the uploads I currently have planned, so don't worry, you will get the next chapter of Sage of War followed by AUH before I do any of that. Maybe even a Naruto/MK fic, now that Mortal Kombat 11 is out.

Anyway, i've talked enough, let's get on with the story. Welcome to , I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review at the end. Your opinions help shape the content I put out and help me be a better writer.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unorthodox Lancer!

"_Its been more than 13,000 years since the days when I walked the Earth. Back then aliens were frequently attracted to this place and called it home. Some of them were willing to share, others to fight us natives over it, which is where I came in. I was one of the world's protectors, a protector specialized in defeating alien invaders."_

— Naruto Uzumaki

**oOo**

Waver Velvet frowned as he looked at the package he had picked up after fleeing his class in shame, it was meant to go to Professor Kayneth Archibal El-Melloi. A package that he had discovered – after rifling through dozens of dusty old tomes and books older than his entire family history – was related to a magical tournament in the Far East called the Holy Grail War.

Professor Kayneth had been rumored for some time to be participating in that tournament, and after being shamed out of the Professor's class, Waver was feeling rather vindictive. With what Waver had learned, he intended to fly to the nation of Japan, participate in the tournament and win on the Professor's behalf. Doing so would serve as living proof that even a family of newcomers to the world of magecraft could accomplish a great deal, and that magic wasn't only reliant on the strength of your magical heritage. An opinion which was the very reason he got thrown out of class today.

His hand moved to pick up the package and tear off the wrapping so he could see what exactly was inside, a Catalyst for summoning a hero, if the books he'd been reading were correct. However just as he was about to take it a white gloved hand scooped it out of his reach in one smooth movement. Waver spun around, intent on giving whoever had the temerity to take the package from him a tongue lashing but his fiery words died on his tongue.

There were legends in the halls of the Clocktower and throughout the moonlit world. Legends of the things this being smiling down at him had done to people he had merely taken an interest in. People who hadn't even gone as far as pissing him off, yet Waver had been hairsbreadth away from saying some very choice things about this beings ancestors just now. Something shriveled up and died in the young magus at that exact moment as those inhuman crimson eyes bore down on him.

Expecting his imminent destruction or worse, becoming the Wizard Marshal's latest plaything, Waver Velvet was genuinely surprised when all Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg did was chuckle. Don't misunderstand, the sound of that laugh was a terrifying experience for waver in and of itself, and it would have made any Magus in the immediate vicinity scamper away to safety. That is if there had been any in the Library at that hour. Unfortunately for Waver, he was all alone with the user of the 2nd True Magic, and Zelretch was giving him a very toothy grin.

"I have no doubt you had something impressively colorful to say, and while I would be interested to hear it, as I find the profanity of youngsters from new magical families to be more creative than anything those dour Nobles can put out, I really don't have much time right now." Zelretch bluntly stated before his gaze seemed to harden, making Waver audibly gulp as million scenarios flashed through his mind of what his final fate at the hands of the vampire would be. Instead of doing anything to him, Zelretch's gaze shifted to something more mischievous as he added in a tone laced with humor. "I know what you are trying to do here Velvet, after all I helped create the Heaven's Feel Ritual."

"I-" Waver tried to defend himself but Zelretch was having none of that.

"No need to deny it boy, I've witnessed every single timeline in which you take this particular course of action and their inevitable outcomes." Waver shut his mouth at this making the Dead Apostle Ancestor smirk before adding. "Don't worry, I am not here to stop you from participating, you generally come out of the tournament better than you go in. What I am here to do is stop you from gaining Iskander, King of Conquerors as your Servant. While an interesting individual and a valuable one to your progression as not only a Magus but a decent human being, I am quite frankly bored of him."

Waver felt floored by the Magic user's admission of the identity of the Servant that the catalyst in the package would've summoned. "Iskander, as in Alexander the Great." Floored and angry that he was going to lose such a powerful catalyst.

If Zelretch even noticed his anger, he made no indication of it, instead yelling. "Yes boy, now pay attention! I want to spice up the Grail War for my own entertainment of course, but I also don't want to deny you the growth you would have received under Iskander's [Cough] I suppose we can simply call it tutelage." Waver's expression morphed from one of anger and disappointment to something more hopeful. "Which is why I will give you a different Catalyst, one belonging to a top tier Servant, closer divinity than Heroic Spirit. A Sage beyond all Sage's and someone I am hoping will not just be entertaining, but a valuable ally in the defense of the world. Succeed at summoning him and when you come back, I'll consider personally sponsoring your education and research here at the Clocktower."

Waver was once again floor by the Vampire's words and stumbled over his words for a few seconds before replied. "I...thank you, Lord Zelretch. Your of is most generous, I humbly accept."

Waving him off, Zelretch said. "Now enough of that groveling, here's the catalyst, you can find your own way to Fuyuki, Japan. I got other things to take care of right now." Zelretch handed him a rusty metal plate attached to a headband, and then did an about turn and marched through a suddenly open portal into the unknown, leaving Waver with the parting words floating through the portal that took 5 seconds longer before snapping shut. "Remember boy, make this entertaining."

All Waver could do was wonder. _'What the hell just happened.'_

VvV

**Silver and Iron for the Origin.**

**Stone and the Archduke of contracts for the Foundation.**

**My great master Schweinorg for the Ancestor.**

**A wall to block the falling wind.**

**Let the four cardinal gates close.**

**Come forth from the crown, and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom.**

**Fill, Fill, Fill,Fill, Fill.**

**Repeat five times.**

**But when each is filled, destroy it.**

**Set.**

**Heed my words for I hereby declare.**

**Your body is shaped by my will, and your sword will forge my destiny.**

**If you heed the Grail's call and accede to my will and reason then answer me.**

**I swear.**

**I will be all the good in the world.**

**I will vanquish all the evil in the world.**

**You seven heavens, clad in the three words of power.**

**Come forth from the ring of deterrence.**

**Guardian of the scales.**

Naruto Uzumaki reflected on the words of power that had pulled him from his deep slumber in the Throne of Heroes. Him, the forgotten hero from 13,000 years ago, who had saved the world countless times and specialized in fighting Gods and Aliens, all the way up to his untimely end. It had been a long time since the Dawn of the Age of the Gods, and his people, a previous template of humanity had long since withered to dust, and been scattered by the four winds. The current country of Japan and its culture, a hollow echo of his time.

With the current human template's memory being so short, it surprised him that, he a remnant of that bygone era had been returned to life or at least some semblance of it. A Heroic Spirit summoned into a Servant container was not alive in the same way as a normal every day, living and breathing human. They were by their very nature supernatural beings elevated to a state far beyond that of mere humans, existences closer to Divine Spirits and Elementals than mere mortals. In that vein Naruto was currently far more similar to the zombie's his people could create through the Impure World Reincarnation Technique than a truly living flesh and blood human. Even so, it felt wonderful to be alive again, despite his current state of being.

As a Servant, Naruto was awfully limited in his ability to compared to back when he was still alive or even his full Heroic Spirit still stuck in the Throne of Heroes. He was currently unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu requiring hand-seals and complex thaumaturgical theory, due to being summoned as Lancer. Despite this, Naruto was far from powerless, he could still use Fuinjutsu and free form ninjutsu technique's that merely needed chakra manipulation like the Rasengan and water walking.

Then their were his 3 Noble Phantasms, the sublimation of his legends or at least the parts of his legend relevant to his Lancer classification, crystallized into powerful abilities. Even under the Lancer Class, which was not even remotely the best fit for him, Naruto's Noble Phantasm made him an immensely powerful Servant. Something his Master was quick to recognize upon summoning. Son of the Sage Deity, on its own was ranked **A(+++)**, and that didn't say anything about his other Noble Phantasm Tails of Amaterasu or Gift of the Nine.

Honestly just the process of summoning him should have killed Waver Velvet, cause despite being forgotten Naruto was an extremely high tier Servant. Yet even as he entered the world, Naruto's unique skill 'Blessing of the World' kicked in and relieved Waver of the burden of summoning him, though not without a toll. Waver completely unable to so much as twitch afterwards and was currently still bedridden.

The skill 'Blessings of the World' was something rooted in his Senjutsu, and the fact that he came from an age when humanity and nature were far more intertwined. As such, even in the present, the Gaia itself acted to reinforce his existence of instead of denying it. This gave him something similar to a mix between **A+** ranked Independent Action and the ability to gather mana quickly, which actually bumped his ability to remain in the world without a master, into the realm of **EX**.

Naruto settled on a tree branch momentarily, before launching into the air with his next leap and letting the wind whip his hair wildly around his face – which was back to the length it was as a teen. He thought back to his master Waver Velvet, whom he had left behind in a bed at the Mckenzie house for his own safety.

The kid was ambitious, believing himself to be right, worthy and talented. He was arrogant and had believed he knew what he was doing, a notion that Naruto's mere arrival from the Throne of Heroes had violently shattered. Waver could barely move and likely wouldn't be able to do anything other than move around the house for a while more.

To better protect his Master, Naruto had placed Seals all around the property that shielded it from prying eyes, encouraged people to avoid the house and would capture any intruders. It also alerted Naruto's to any spiritual bodies crossing the property lines, and any magical energy in the area that did not belong to him or Waver. There were even more emergency safe guards, but they would only kick in when the enemies actually discovered his location and tried to assassinate his Master. Naruto was counting on it, so he could make an example of them.

Even Glen and Martha McKenzie were not spared from having several sealing arrays placed on them that would physically protect them like a shield, as well as maintain Waver's own hypnosis that made them believe he was their grandson, Waver Mackenzie. In the event that they were abducted, injured or mentally attacked in some way, they would be reverse summoned to the McKenzie residence in a burst of light that would rob the memories of the last five minutes from anyone who saw it.

His preparations did seem a tad bit aggressive but Waver seemed fond of them, and the Master-Servant duo were technically manipulating them, so granting them a bit of protection from the horrors of the war was only fair.

The previous day, his Master had witnessed first hand the strength of a Servant, through. A golden Servant that was most likely Archer and could fire swords and spears like arrows. He had killed Assassin in an instant, which had freaked Waver out a great deal. Waver had advised him to watch out for that one if they ever met, and Naruto was happy to oblige, but for now he had other Servant's to investigate.

Like the strong presence he was sensing near the West bank of the Mion river, or the other one hanging on the highest point of the Mion River Bridge and observing. He decided to go for the nearer of the two presence's but keep an eye out for the other one.

VvV

Saber and Irisviel looked up at the man in shock as he stood on the lamppost near the shore. The Servant had completely bypassed Saber's detection and the only reason she had even known he was watching was because he made his presence known by speaking up. That and the feeling of being watched. If he had wanted to assassinate her he could've done it without her even noticing.

From what she could tell about the Servant, he was quite handsome. In his late twenties to early thirties, with wild spiky hair that seemed to suit him. His sapphire blue eyes held a friendliness to them and each of his cheeks were adorned by a trio of whisker-like birth marks. He stood at about 186 cm, and with his form fitting black pants, opened toed sandals and the orange vest, along with the arm guards he wore, he was clearly quite muscular and a warrior through and through.

Saber ignored how attractive he seemed and focused on what those muscles could tell her about him. He had no weapon in hand despite being in the presence of another Servant, he had unbelievably good stealth and by the shape of the muscles in each hand, he looked like he knew how to use a blade. She couldn't be sure of his class, but from just this, Assassin seemed the most likely.

However he was still a Servant and could just as likely be from any other class, not to mention if he was Assassin, then why had he not assassinated herself or Iri while he had the chance. Before she had a chance to further ponder these things, the Servant spoke up.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you two on your date." Irisviel blushed at that, much to the Servant's amusement, even as he continued. "I just thought that if a fellow Servant was out after dark in such an open space then they were inviting a challenge."

"I do not mind crossing blades with you here and now." Saber declared, and indeed she desired to do just that. She was not very suited for scouting and finding other Servants. It was easier if they simply brought themselves to her. This Servant however wasn't as impatient for combat.

"Take your time and ensure your Master's safety before you come after me. I will be over there by the docks, where the shipping containers are stored if you are really desperate for a fight. I warn you though, I'm pretty strong." He replied without a care in the world. Then before she could even say anything more he leaped away with some impressive speed.

Saber was sorely tempted to follow him and engage him right then and there, but she saw some sense in what he had said. This stop by the shore was unscheduled and had put Irisviel at great risk when they had deviated from their schedule. Arturia did not regret bringing Irisviel out here to experience the ocean, but she did acknowledge that she was being careless and that other Servants wouldn't be so gracious as to not attack her and Iri while they were distracted. She needed to consult her Mistress on their next move, before going any further.

VvV

"So you came after all." Naruto said with a charming smile to the two ladies. He had spent around 10 minutes flaring his presence for all the Servants in the city to see. A challenge for any who wished to do battle with him to come forth. He hadn't been sure that it would be Saber who would show up, not after he had given her an out to retreat from the battlefield with her master. The two had clearly not intended to stay out so late and thus were not prepared to battle Servants, but he had believed a Servant would show up. Much to his surprise it was indeed Saber and her Master who showed up to battle him first.

The blonde haired Servant with striking green eye nodded before replying. "Indeed, you sought me out first and after catching me and my master by surprise did not strike us down. It would be dishonorable to not repay your kindness by being the first to challenge you tonight..." She paused waiting for a name.

"Lancer!" Naruto introduced his class before adding. "Don't worry about paying back honor and stuff like that. What is honorable is defined differently by each person. One warrior might consider allowing a defeated opponent to retreat and heal, even though such actions might be considered foolish by the very defeated warrior and many others."

"Hoh! And are you such a warrior, Lancer?" The Green eyed Servant asked in a tone and manner that could only be described as regal. Leaving no doubt in Naruto's mind that she was of noble birth.

Smiling sadly Naruto replied. "I was frequently called a fool throughout my life cause of my way of thinking, but then again, i've made close friends of nearly everyone I ever fought, including individuals that tried to kill me. Especially individuals that tried to kill me. Am I to take it that you are Saber?"

With a firm nod that made her ahoge wiggle, Saber said. "Indeed Lancer, my name is-"

Naruto surprised her by interrupting her with a raised hand indicating she should stop as he said. "It is not necessary for you to name yourself Saber. If you've gone to the effort of hiding your sword in a sheath of wind from prying eyes, then it must be quite distinct and make you easily identifiable. I'll deduce your identity from merely crossing blades with you, that way you will not have to reveal yourself to all the prying eyes and ears, unless they garner the courage to present themselves before us. But seeing as I have no need to hide my identity, you can call me Naruto Uzumaki!"

Saber's eyes widened in shock as he revealed who he was, before she blurted out. "You're the King of Sage's?!"

"Oh, you heard of m? I thought all information from my time was still under censorship. Even from my fellow Heroic Spirits on the Throne." Naruto asked, genuinely surprised that anyone even knew of him. They were after all literally two different templates of humanity, not to mention there was a reason why he was not to be remembered.

"It is known to all that you exist, and that your name is Naruto Uzumaki. But the details of your life are hidden." Saber confessed. It seemed everything about his age was still hidden.

"I see. Well, then don't worry about it. You'll learn all you need to know about me in this war, though before we begin, I would ask you to have your Master retreat the edge of the Battlefield Saber, both the woman and the ones lurking in the shadows. I wouldn't want to accidentally harm them while we enjoy this fight." He kindly admitted. Even if Waver said that attacking fellow Master's was a legitimate tactic. He had no intentions of doing so unless they did something to warrant it, which was unlikely.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are implying." Saber replied, confused by his statement, particularly the part about the ones lurking in the shadows.

Naruto merely smiled at this and said. "You might not understand, but she does." His gaze shifting from Saber settled on the Silver haired woman with red eyes as he added. "Don't you, Lesser Grail?"

VvV

Saber heard a gasp behind her, that was no doubt from Iri. Both of them had been caught off guard by how easily Naruto's deductions, but Saber did not expect the homunculus woman to blurt out. "How did you know?"

"Nothing stays hidden from me for long, though I would suggest you wear gloves next time. I can also feel the other two lurking in the shadows, no doubt hoping to find my Master." He then spoke aloud for all to hear, saying. "My Master is not here and even if my Master was, you would need to be a kilometer away before I ignored your presence. Not that assassinating my Master would do any good, I wont disappear or grow any weaker simply because I do not have a Master."

Without taking her eyes of the clearly dangerous Servant, Saber muttered a single word. "Iri."

Once she had the homunculus' attention, Irisviel asked Saber. "Saber, do you think I should retreat?" Entrusting her fate to Atoria. It was a humbling feeling to be trusted so much by the woman.

Saber took a moment to think about it, a mere second that couldn't even called hesitation, but for a Servant it might as well have been a life time. Finally she responded. "He seems like the honorable type, but if you are far away then I can't guarantee your protection if another Servant tries to strike you down while I am distracted."

Lancer spoke up at that moment and said. "Don't worry Saber. If any Servant's get close I will allow you to disengage and protect your Master. That is of course if I don't cut down said Servant first in the event they choose to attack your Master. We Servants should not kill those still alive unless, they truly deserve it. That is what I believe."

Sensing no deceit in his words, Saber felt relieved that she had met such a generous Servant. Coposing herself, she went into what Mordred had jokingly termed King mode and replied. "I can accept those terms. Iri fall back to the near the edge of the docks and find a pillar or something to hold onto."

"U-understood!" The poor woman stuttered, overwhelmed by her charisma.

As soon as her Mistress was gone, Saber flared her Prana and her sharp looking business suit disappeared in the midst of a small tornado of magical energy that concealed both before revealing her again. Only this time she wasn't in her business suit, instead she wore her armor from her time as King of Britain. It felt good to wear her armor and carry her faithful companion, Excalibur into battle. Especially if she was going up against the King of Sage's himself.

It was true that she didn't know much about him cause, his history was sealed off from all other Heroic Spirits. But she could still read the implications, like looking at negative space to see the shape of something. And from what little she could gather, as well as a few of the things he had done so far. The King of Sage's would prove to be a formidable opponent.

"Now." Naruto raised his heavily bandaged right hand to the side, and Mana particles quickly congregated there before materialize his weapon, his Noble Phantasm. Saber idly noted that his eyes were also no longer the Sapphire blue she had seen earlier but gold, with crossed pupil. The pitch black sphere seemed to suck in all light as it floated next to his palm effortlessly, as he finished. "We should get started."

Raising her sword in front of her, prepared to guard against anything Artoria asked. "Is that sphere your weapon. I thought it would be a Lance."

Naruto moved his hand and the sphere followed, floating slightly behind as he replied. "It is indeed this Noble Phantasm that gave me the qualification to be summoned as Lancer. Make no mistake Saber, even though I am a Lancer and this Noble Phantasm is indeed extremely formidable, I cannot bring my full power to bear in this class. Had I been anything other than a Lancer, my Victory in this war would've been completely assured. But I guess its more fun this way."

"If that's the case, then I would be honored to test your skills." Saber declared before bursting forward in a blur of speed.

"Then lets dance." Naruto replied as he mimicked her action and before her very eyes, the sphere shifted into the form of a battle staff which he swung at her sword.

VvV

The clash of the Noble Phantasm created a shockwave that blew dirt and debris in every direction, nearly bowling Irisviel von Einzbern into the harbor's waters. Luckily she had heeded Saber's advice and found a lamppost to hang on to. Many had spoken about how obscenely powerful and unreasonable an existence such as a Servant was, few had ever witnessed such thing and most of those few were currently dead.

This Naruto Uzumaki figure was power, incredibly so. The Einzbern clan had felt assured in their victory that with King of Knights as their Servant, they believed Saber could defeat any opponent. Now though, Iri wasn't so sure.

In the 30 seconds in which Naruto and Arturia had exchanged blows, the King of Sage's had landed about a dozen and a half, shallow cuts on the King of Knight's. Meanwhile Saber had managed to cleanly land 3 medium to severe blows on both arms and his neck, that would've finished off a human. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem that Saber held the advantage. At least until Naruto backed off and his wounds started steaming, before sealing shut as if nothing happened.

Saber was clearly better with her sword than Lancer was with his staff, a terrifying weapon that instead of being used as a bludgeoning instrument, disintegrated flesh upon contact. In this sense, the whole weapon was as lethal as a swords edge. It was only Saber's swordsmanship skills that kept her from being reduced to dust by that weapon, that and the King of Sage's sloppy – when compared to Saber – fighting staff fighting skills. Worse yet, any wounds Saber inflicted on Lancer healed in seconds, and from the way they healed, Iri was sure that Lancer was regenerating rather than being healed by his master. The same could not be said about Saber.

As the two parted to size each other up after the last exchange, Irisviel used her healing magic to heal Saber from all the cuts. They didn't slow the King of Knights down by even the least bit, but accumulated injuries no matter how small and insignificant had to be distracting at the very least. She watched as Saber's form glowed and all the cuts vanished, but also noted that Lancer stood back oddly silent, as if letting her finish first.

In fact as far as she could tell, and she could tell far more than a mere human being due to her homunculus nature, Lancer was standing completely still, with emphasis on completely. Only his eyes seemed to move, never blinking and always following Saber and whatever else caught his interests. It was down right unnatural, but such was simply expected when dealing with Servants.

The King of Britain after having her wounds healed seemed to loose some tension in her shoulder's and finally spoke up. "I must say, I am impressed. While you skills at fighting with a Staff are perhaps not the best in all existence, its still very high to fend off my blade so many times. Not to mention that your staff itself is an extremely dangerous weapon and any injury I inflict is quickly negated by your regeneration. These attributes working in conjunction with each other make you quite a terrifying opponent to face King of Sage's."

"High praise coming from you Saber, I know my staff fighting skills aren't exactly the best. Honestly, it was just something my grandpa taught me when I was six years old to keep me from pestering him while he worked, I have never really needed it for most of my life, let alone tried to master it. You on the other hand **are** a master swordswoman, even with my speed which is superior to yours, you still nicked me thrice with wounds that would've been debilitating and possibly fatal to a human. Not only am I having a hard time figuring out your style, but I can see why you have to hide your sword if you are this good. You have my respect saber, which is why when we clash next, I will begin taking things more seriously by further activating this Noble Phantasm." Naruto replied.

Even to Irisviel who considered herself an outside observer to this exchange, it was clear that Saber had earned a great deal of the King of Sage's respect in this short exchange. It was something that filled her with both excitement and dread. Especially since he straight up said he would take things seriously and activate more of his Noble Phantasm, meaning he felt she was threatening enough or worthy enough to deserve it.

Saber seemed completely unfazed by this and with small laugh that made it seem like she was really enjoying this she said. "I knew you were holding back, I am curious to see by how much. But before that, I must ask about that Noble Phantasm of yours, if you would oblige me."

Naruto gave an amused nod and replied. "Of course Saber. Ask away."

"It was originally a sphere and then you made it a staff, does that mean it can take other forms?" Artoria asked? It seemed it was a question that had been on both their minds since they had first seen it, but Irisviel didn't think Naruto would answer. It wasn't exactly smart to give out tactical information about your abilities after all.

To her surprise, Naruto did just that as he answered. "I see. Indeed my **Truth Seeking Balls** will take the form of whatever shape I imagine, but they also consume lots of Mana to maintain those forms and the more intricate and complex a form, the more Mana is consumed."

With her question answered, Saber shifted her stance to a more combat oriented one and raised her weapon ever so slightly as she said. "Very well. Shall we continue our battle Lancer."

Lancer merely twirled his battle staff around his fingers before letting it settle on his shoulder's as he replied to the challenge. "Of course Saber, our dance has barely begun."

VvV

Naruto's grip tightened around the **Truth Seeking Ball** as he swung the butt of one end at Saber's head which she blocked only for him to twist and send the other end to her hip. She parried and stepped into his range with a thrust to the chest, which under normal circumstance would've been too quick for any one to block, sidestep or dodge.

Only for her face to morph into one of shock as the **Truth Seeking Balls** shape instantly changed, and transformed into a round shield that interposed itself, between Naruto and her invisible blade. From the flat surface of the shield black spikes formed and then extended outwards at blistering speeds straight towards Saber who retreated backwards in the next instant, with some fancy footwork.

Once a healthy distance was between them she said. "I should've guessed. If that sphere can form one shape, it can definitely form others."

Naruto merely shrugged as he replied. "I did say I was going to start taking this more seriously didn't I."

"Indeed you did, but that's not even the scariest part of your Noble Phantasm. That honor goes to the speed at which it can shift from shape to shape. I had you dead to rights, and yet in an instant it was just there blocking my sword." The beautiful Knight pointed out.

To this Naruto gave a foxy grin, a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes as he responded. "Well yeah, I couldn't have you just skewer me. While I could probably survive the blow, I would rather not subject myself to that kind of agony. That said, I already mentioned that maintaining different shapes consumes a lot of mana, but so does changing them rapidly. So that isn't something I can just do anyhow."

Saber frowned at this revelation, deep in thought before she stated. "Which means, that that was not what you meant when you said you were going to take things more seriously. In short you have something else up your sleeve."

Naruto did not refute the Knights accusation, instead he replied. "Saber, I have so many things up my sleeve you would be in awe. That said, you are right in this case. My Noble Phantasm is still in an only partially active state, it consumes quite a bit of prana to fully activate and I have been busy gathering it while we fought. Now allow me to show you the most basic power of the Truth Seeking Ball, I hope you are ready! I will expose your sword now."

As the last word left his lips, Naruto stepped forward. The cannon-like bang of his departure and the cratering of the concrete beneath his feet were enough to look like an artillery shell had gone off. Next thing Saber knew he was in front of her. However, she was prepared for that, as he swung his **TSB** which he had shrunk to the short staff form he had initially used during the 4th Shinobi World War when he first got Six Paths Sage Mode, she raised her weapon to intercept.

Unfortunately for Saber, the moment the two weapons collided, the sheath of wind, keeping her sword invisible unraveled. In an instant her sword lay completely exposed to him and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw exactly which blade lay underneath it. It was perhaps the most famous sword in history, and one he remembered from an odd encounter back when he was still alive.

Saber tried to withdraw and allow her blade to be hidden by the wind once more, but Naruto surprised her by letting go of **TSB** short staff and stepping around her. She moved to follow him and cut him down but was surprised when despite Naruto not holding the the Truth Seeking Ball, it exerted even more pressure on her, forcing her stay in place. In that same moment Naruto unleashed a devastating kick that caught her in her right shoulder and flung her clean across the the battlefield, straight into a shipping container.

"Saber!" The woman Saber had referred to as Iri cried out, and then concentrated on healing spell. Naruto smiled at her bemusedly and allowed it. A moment later, a shaken and ruffled looking Saber stepped out of rubble, glaring at Naruto. He had taken great pains to make sure he did not really hurt her so he already knew she was fine. It wouldn't do to kick the Legendary King Arthur, inheritor of the Holy Sword Excalibur, in the face right after discovering her identity.

"I'm fine Irisviel." She responded without taking her eyes of him, before addressing Naruto and saying. "What a fearsome ability, not only does it change sizes quickly but, that weapon can unravel mysteries and you don't even need to actually hold it to control it."

"Very well deduced my fellow King." Naruto praised, addressing her as royalty to show that he knew exactly who she was.

Saber stiffened before saying. "You recognized my sword."

Naruto snorted in amusement before replying. "No Heroic Spirit could ever fail to recognize that golden blade, Legendary King of Knights. I must say, this war is off to an impressive start if two Kings are able to cross blades in open battle."

"Does your Noble Phantasm really count as blade." Arthur Pendragon whined, boy was it a surprise to find the King of Camelot was a girl, despite history registering her as a man. But then again, according to modern history, human history started around 11,000 – 12,000 years ago with cavemen, and its earliest hero showed up 6,000 years ago. Naruto knew better.

"Not in its present form no." He replied to her question. "However, it does have a sword form that had I been summoned as a Saber I would have used. Alas, that power is beyond my reach." _'Though that form would've have also been a double edged sword. I'm even less suited to the Saber Class than Lancer.' _Naruto thought.

Sighing the King of Knights said. "It seems I too will have to stop holding back."

Naruto merely smirked at this and boasted. "I never said that I wasn't holding back, only that I was taking this seriously. These Black Weapons are far more dangerous than you can believe, but that's enough talk. I would continue our dance."

VvV

Saber cursed as the King of Sage's bolted forward, crossing the distance between them in an instant. Her **Instinct** skill directed Excalibur to her left where his Noble Phantasm struck from in the form of a short staff, but Naruto wasn't holding it or anywhere near it. Sensing something above, she looked up to find the blonde upside down and looking back at her, having jumped high into the air above her at a speed too fast for her eyes to follow.

He was actually still going upwards despite his body currently being upside down, something he quickly corrected by kicking at the air beneath or rather above his feet so forcefully it acted like a solid platform. A shockwave of air and arcing lightning lit up the sky above, while Naruto shot down at her like a rocket. His right hand was reared back and glowing with golden flames as he fell.

Normally Saber would've have bisected him as he came down but Excalibur was rather preoccupied with fending off the King of Sage's Noble Phantasm which continually struck at her, no doubt at his command. So she instead flushed mana through her body till it was nearly bursting and took a leap backwards, blasting off like a jet engine and Naruto missing Naruto's fist. It was a good thing she did too.

Naruto punch connected with the concrete floor and not only did the ground exploded violently in every direction, forming a crater over 8 feet deep and twice as wide, everything not bolted down to the ground in the immediate area was thrown over a foot in the air. It was more like an Earthquake had gone of than an explosion, and Saber couldn't help but fear for Iri and maybe even her real Master as she looked around at the sheer level of destruction.

Hundreds of containers had toppled over like domino's, a thick cloud of dust had formed around the crater, most of the lights in the area had gone dark save one or two, and very window in the vicinity had shattered to name just a few things

Saber watched as Naruto's Noble Phantasm which had risen into the air, quickly retreated down to his hand returning to the form of a ball, then swiping the other hand he cleared the dust from the air before cockily saying. "Did I mention that despite being a Lancer, I am practically a Caster at the moment."

Before Saber could even react the ball began glowing a brilliant orange and an a feeling of dread overwhelmed Saber. Her following her instincts, she raised Excalibur just as hundreds of tennis ball sized prana projectiles fired at her from Naruto's glowing Noble Phantasm.

She immediately stepped forward while yelling. "Iri get down."

To her credit, Iri didn't even hesitate to follow the order as Saber deflected the very first ball of prana in her general direction or rather, into the water behind her. And then another and another and another and another. It was skilled bladework of the King of Knights herself, considered legendary all around the world and more than sufficient to deflect even hundreds of prana bullets. However only about 75% actually went into the Mion River. The rest exploded around and behind her, leaving the entire area pockmarked with tiny crater's as dozens of landmines had gone off.

Naruto who was still holding his Noble Phantasm that had stopped glowing, was smiling at her and said. "Well done, King of Knights. Though I didn't expect you to start hitting those prana orbs in the direction of your friend, otherwise I would have used a different form. Well, I guess you wouldn't be the latest wielder of the Great Holy Sword if you could make such silly mistake."

"Wait, back up. There were other wielders of this sword?" Artoria asked losing a bit of her composure upon hearing this little bit of info.

"That blade has been in this world for a very long time, Saber." Turning his head to the sky, he then added. "That said, I promised if another Servant came near, I would let you retreat to defend your Mistress. Well, another Servant is on its way."

A bolt of lightning descended from the very heavens added one more crater to the battlefield pockmarked with numerous other craters. Then the sound of galloping was herd as well as the sound of chariot being pulled. However instead of coming from the ground the sound was coming from the air, right where Lancer was already looking.

"Aalalalalalalai!" A Servant came roaring as he descended from the sky on a chariot, pulled by two oxen and enshrouded in lightning. He was a giant of man, well muscled and clothed in leather armor with a red furred cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

"Chariot?" Irisviel cried in alarm as prana infused lightning continued to strike at everything present except for the people, before he parked his chariot right between Saber and Lancer.

Spreading out both arms as if present himself to a grand audience the Servant who was undoubtedly of the Rider Class announced. " Both of you sheath your blades, you are in the presence of a King. I am Iskander, King of Conquerors!"

TBC...

* * *

**Lancer's Stats**...

True Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Tittles: 7th Hokage of Konoha, King of Sages, Youthful Hokage, Child of Prophecy, Orange Hokage, Number 1 Most Unpredictable Hyper-Active Knucklehead Ninja, Savior of the World, Miracle Child, Hero of Konoha.

Class: Lancer

Alternate Class: Caster, Rider, Assassin, Ruler, Saver, Berserker, Archer, Saber

Strength: A(+++)

[In Life, Naruto's base strength was such that he was easily able to send even power alien gods flying for kilometers with his punches and kicks. Even reduced to the Lancer class, Naruto still has access to Tsunade's super strength technique, Kokuo's Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength technique, Sage mode and Six Path Sage Mode (No Cloak). Naruto continually gets stronger with each individual technique or combination of techniques he activates, but each of the techniques have requirements for their activation or price to be paid. Seeing as humanity has forgotten his legend all his basic stats have suffered a downgrade in rank]

Endurance: A+(++)

[His Uzumaki Regenerative abilities grant him immense healing powers that were further increased after his right hand was replaced with an artificial limb created from Hashirama's cells making him while not truly immortal extremely difficult to kill by any means. So much so that he was once struck in the face with a blade capable of fully splitting his homeworld's hollowed out moon and took no damage. Seeing as humanity has forgotten his legend all his basic stats have suffered a downgrade in rank]

Mana: A+(++)

[As an Uzumaki, A Jinchuuriki and a Transmigrant Naruto's prana reserves are beyond anything even exceptional shinobi could ever hope to have matched back in his day and simply beyond magi of the modern Era. Even someone like Medea of Colchis whose abilities appear like True Magic to Magi finds some of Naruto's abilities to be nearly miraculous and infinitely out of her reach. Like all other basic stats with humanity having forgotten his legend all his basic stats have suffered a downgrade in rank]

Luck: B- (EX when gambling)

[While his luck in general has dropped a rank, in regards to gambling it remains as legendary as ever. Naruto is the exact opposite of his grandmother figure and distant blood relative Senju Tsunade who has abysmal luck when it comes to gambling. If he were to walk into a modern era casino he would clear it out within an afternoon]

Agility: A++(+)

[In his legend Naruto's dodged attacks coming at him at the speed of light at near point blank range and could move so fast that enemies who could teleport at will were caught off guard. Despite his frightening speed which he retains to some extent due to his legend having been forgotten by the world his inhuman speed loses a rank]

**Personal Skills:**

Charisma: A+

[From an early age Naruto has been noted to have unique Charisma that draws all kinds of people to him and makes even his enemies want to believe in him. It is beyond simply the ability to lead an army or rule a country but rather more akin to a miraculous act in that his enemies become his friends and people come to believe in him within the seconds of meeting him. By the time of the 4th Shinobi World War the allied Shinobi forces were moving to enact his will without even being given instructions despite the fact that their commanders the Gokage were still present on the battlefield and had not given them any orders to do so.]

Presence Concealment: A

[Naruto is loud, vibrant and prefers direct usually rather explosive techniques to stealthy sneak attacks but in the end he is still a fully trained ninja and has been known to be stealthy enough to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight without getting caught until after he had finished, as well as sneaking out of Hozouki prison on his first night of incarceration nearly undetected.]

Presence Concealment [False] : EX

[A technique rooted in Naruto's Sage Arts. By stilling himself and assimilating the mana of the world Naruto is capable of becoming One with the World and as such its near impossible to notice his presence unless he attacks at which point it loses several ranks.]

Blessings of the World:

[A unique skill similar in effect to Independent action that is rooted in Naruto's Sage arts and his existence as part of the previous template of humanity from 13,000 years ago, which were far more intertwined with nature. Due to this, even in the modern era Gaia influence acts to subtly reinforce his existence instead of expunge it. Mana is also naturally flows towards him once he stays stills, allowing for him to stay in the world even without a master's support indefinitely.]

Battle Continuation: A+

[Naruto has had a lighting encased fist blow a hole through his chest, his neck broken from a fall of over 100 ft, has had a sealed Tailed Beast ripped out of him, his skin completely burnt off, chest sliced open when he jumped in front of a sword mid-swing, been poisoned and numerous other injuries that would be fatal to anyone else and yet only twice has he truly been on the brink of death]

Sensor Type: EX

[Thanks to his status as a Jinchuuriki Naruto has gained Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions and when combined with his natural sensory talent inherited from his father and the sensory abilities of sage mode and then boosted to their ultimate level he can easily sense prana signatures as far away as other dimensions. Of course due to his legend having been forgotten this ability now has conditions attached to it before it can be activated.]

**Noble Phantasms:**

Son of the Sage Deity: A(+++)

[This grants him, his Truth Seeking Balls, a Divine Weapon that cannot be replicated by Unlimited Blade Works, nor be found within Gate of Babylon. A primordial representation of the destruction and creation, created with a keen understanding of the very nature of magical energy and by returning it to its very origin. Naruto naturally has the power to do this through his alien and divine ancestry as the reincarnated son of the Sage of the Six Paths. He also has access to Six Paths Sage Mode, without the chakra cloak.]

Tails of the Amaterasu: A+

[Anywhere outside of Japan, this Noble Phantasm would be called Tails of the Kyuubi and drop to a mere A rank. But because of Naruto's association with the Kyuubi and the fact that he blocked an attack called Amaterasu using the Kurama's chakra when he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End during the 4th Shinobi World War, a link between the Kyuubi, Amaterasu and Naruto has been formed. It is this link that not only raises the power of the Tails of the Kyuubi, allowing for him to manifest Kurama's golden chakra tails from any part of his body to shield him in a protective cocoon, stab, bludgeon or grapple his enemies independently of his will, but actually sets his tails on fire with flames directly from Amaterasu. Both Naruto and Amaterasu are aware of this connection and he acknowledges her as his superior.]

Gift of the Nine: B++

[This Noble Phantasm is based on the remnants of the Tailed Beast chakra he was once given during the 4th Shinobi World War after befriending all 9 Tailed Beasts. It allows for him to draw on the unique abilities associated with the Jinchuuriki of the Tailed Beasts and even some of the unique powers of the Tailed Beasts themselves. Due to being a Lancer and not a Rider class servant, this Noble Phantasm is greatly reduced in power and is used more for distractions and decoys than as true weapon to end a battle.]

* * *

Once again, thank you for your patience and support. Please leave your thoughts in the review section. Next story update will be Sage of War


End file.
